epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/The Flatwoods Monster vs Scarecrow
Eyy so now that Lexi's left and DWAS isn't taking it back, I claim ownership of the whole Wikians vs History concept with this, the premiere of Liege N's Flyin' High Rap-Offs! Today we have Flats, creator of ERBoHorror, rapping against a number of characters who he has semi-notoriously rejected from his series, one for each of particular notable suggesters, including Scarecrow of the Batman franchise (me), SCP-049 of the SCP Foundation (Dragon), Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (John), and Bloody GIR of Invader ZIM (GIR). Pls do a suggest of user battles yeah The Battle VERSUS Scarecrow: Well, let's have some fun. Your Long Halloween Begins A school child? I was a professor back in my origin! Fear defined, I break minds and am known to crush abuse Spit fear gas! A Scarebeast outranks a deuce! You're a Slimebeast, Abandoned, falling into decay Albine Chocula? Seen more thrill from George Takei A fear god, reigning true and bringing the Knightfall Say I'm not horror as maggots crawl out your eyeballs! The Flatwoods Monster: Craning too high, Jonathan takes a dive. By now, you Probably know, ah, you won't leave alive. I spread fear in WORDS, you mess with hormones You get socked if you try to mess with my flows. The champ is here to stomp a brainless Beetlejuuice You're on your own fear gas if you think I'll lose IT'S MY SERIES. JUST FUCKING DEAL WITH IT. Only Insidious Exorcists diss pricks THIS sick. SCP-049: Here's the cure! You're plagued with bad judgement! Mao Zedong scarier? Can't Contain that I crushed it! Secure victory, Protect it from an eternal facing trial You won't be getting up after I operate out your denial Who gives about foes? I'm a battle within myself! You're just glad Trent didn't leave you re-shelved! As your series Drags on, consider the blood I've spilled NB: I've seen safer conduct in the local Fighter's Guild The Flatwoods Monster: THIS is a Long Halloween? Van Buren and a Straw Man? I spit fire like a Dragon, bash a brash doc with a backhand. Wiki story king, your plotline was as forced as Foxy! A Witch Doctor? I'm hard-pressed to see why you're cocky. Elvra: It's the Mistress of the Dark, killing on the mic This infernal temptress will drain your living daylights I'll enchantingly cut down your flat vocal, dirt rat, or Alternately you could compare myself to Gravity Falls Murderous Murderess, inflict a mortal wound upon a cocked up Pepsi puppy at McFry's boon Peddling Nintendo because you came across Mayhem Your best is best - when YOU don't play them! The Flatwoods Monster: I thought I'd used the Crypt Keeper? Something's up, Ah, it's some Blade-ass goth from a Simpsons fanfuck. Focus on the underlying themes and hidden messages A: Gravity Falls is horrorcore. B: I'm easily best at this. Bloody GIR: Who wants to sing the Doom song? I'm ten times meaner! Blood-curdling cries against some prissy troll-feeder! Your loss here will be as epic as your obsession with MSV! Stick to AVP, because me and Johnny will face you with enmity! You're not worth a faded cameo, you'd go under the boot, kid! Your series is stupid! Your rapping is stupid! Your lyrics are stupid! This won't be your Moose-y fate, I'm scarier than Master Chief! And it'll be real horror when I- GIR: Is that a mooonnnkeeeyyy? The Flatwoods Monster: Oooohkay. This is why Bloody GIR isn't in my series... Two doctors joined up with this monstrosity? Really? I'm not some comics nerd or a horse rapist 049, your chances and 087's can't co-exist. I do everything for a reason, believe me in the end Why not make yourself bigger? Get something to defend. If I let you guys all in, this series would never cease. And sorry, I already find it hard enough getting sleep. Outro: That was a big one. Who won? The Flatwoods Monster Scarecrow, SCP-049, Elvira and Bloody GIR Which contested horror was best? Scarecrow SCP-049 Elvira Bloody GIR Category:Blog posts